


【罗莱】In the Air

by Faniy



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, 银河英雄传说
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faniy/pseuds/Faniy
Summary: 他们伟大的银河的征服者是一个Omega，一个生来处于被征服地位的人征服了一切。
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Oskar von Reuenthal, 罗莱
Kudos: 28





	【罗莱】In the Air

**Author's Note:**

> ABO，吉莱过去提及，有强迫，注意避雷

一把尖刀，悬在他无辜而澄澈的眼球之上，接下来落在地上发出清脆的声响。恐惧迎上心头，所有的神经为自己的命悬一线而高度紧张，于是就再也无法松弛下来。一切都是悬而未决的，在罗严塔尔的一生时光里，这种感觉烙印在他的心脏表面，最终成为形成习惯的无关痛楚。  
  
就像现在。  
  
鎏金的睫毛，让已经闭上双眼的帝王仍然显得明亮，为了让皇帝获得更好的睡眠质量，近侍为莱因哈特调低了灯光亮度，但那头金发似乎即使没有光线照耀也会自己发光。罗严塔尔站在阴影之中，用他异色的瞳孔将这一幕映刻于脑海，皇帝那如同雕塑的完美的脸上沁出了汗珠，顺着重力滑落下来，润湿了他细腻的肌肤。  
  
冬蔷薇的花香，脆弱而娇小的，却挑在冬日里盛放的那种花，淡漠的、清新的味道，徘徊在他的鼻尖。罗严塔尔是循着这份香气前来的，隐藏在空气中的气息把绳索套在他的脖颈上，于是他便看到了这份景象。  
  
白皙的手抓紧了胸前的被褥，尚处于睡眠中的莱因哈特似乎很痛苦，他的眉头并未像沉眠之人那样舒展开来，看上去似乎经历着一场噩梦。  
  
这不是往日中他所能见到的皇帝陛下，冬蔷薇也不该是他信息素的味道，他的皇帝是一道永不熄灭的光芒，至少也应当散发出炙热燃烧的火焰，不该是那种只开了一层花瓣的蔷薇。  
  
喘息声，细小而微，似乎被其主人刻意压抑着，但还是在足够安静的房间里听得过分清晰。罗严塔尔立即明白了一切，他不是第一次听见这样的声音，贵妇人们倾倒在他的脚下，涂抹着艳丽口红的嘴唇，诉说着她们对他的迷恋，不是出于生理上的本能而是心中的欣喜。  
  
皇帝并非是发烧，这是莱因哈特的发情期，他们伟大的银河的征服者是一个Omega，一个生来处于被征服地位的人征服了一切。  
  
意识到这一点后，罗严塔尔的呼吸突然间停顿了一瞬。  
  
如果散播出去，这将是震撼整个银河的丑闻，莱因哈特生了一张美如天神的脸，这就是他的原罪。在皇帝尚未继承罗严克拉姆姓氏的过去里，罗严塔尔不止一次听过这个靠着姐姐的美貌平步青云的少年的名字，莱因哈特，在流言中总是与肮脏的幻想联系在一起。如果能够得到这位美少年的身体，是否就能体会那时的皇帝在格里华德伯爵夫人身上得到的征服感？那些军官们在坐席中小声谈论着这样的妄想，脸上尽是猥琐而难看的笑。  
  
这是第几次了呢，皇帝发烧这件事，似乎在其为自己戴上皇冠之后才有所听闻……此前他是怎样度过的？  
  
不是罗严塔尔的理智牵动着他的步伐走向前去，是生理上的本能让他来到了银河中最为尊贵的那个人的身边。气味加重了，明明并非酒味，他却感到自己有些迷醉，若非如此，无法解释此时他拂过莱因哈特金发的那只僭越的手。  
  
淡色的睡袍，丝绸质的，泛着流光。莱因哈特的锁骨袒露于外，他是完美的，连在肉搏战中不落下风的肌肉也生得如此精致，保持力量的同时不至于过于健硕，而丧失他身上那种超越性别的美感。  
  
划过脸部的轮廓，金色的发丝穿过指缝，指腹沿着近乎敞开的睡袍边缘落在因呼吸和喘息而起伏着的胸膛。这就是黄金狮子的温度，灼烧着罗严塔尔，警示着他在越界的边缘停手，就像被莱因哈特高于常人的体温烫到了一样，他真的差点收回手去。  
  
“Mein Kaiser。”他默念着，这是罗严克拉姆王朝的士兵们为增加战场上的勇气而念出的咒语。  
  
他的手掌仍未离开，向下向下，直到他触到藏在睡袍衣领之下的项链，金属沾染了其主人的体温，甚至比皮肤更加滚烫。罗严塔尔的眼神垂下来，视线凝聚于这项皇帝睡眠时仍未离身的饰品，邱梅尔事件时让皇帝情绪失控的吊坠，他的手指钻入了眠者的胸口，轻轻地把它抽出衣袍。  
  
和身体一样有着同样炙热温度的手抓住了他，制止了僭越的举动。  
  
“罗严塔尔元帅，”他的睫毛微微颤动，似乎即将睁眼，“你在做什么？”  
  
罗严塔尔知道皇帝陛下尚未展露在他面前的眼睛是澄澈的冰蓝色，与自己左眼那种被女人们称为妖艳的蓝色不同，莱因哈特一尘不染。  
  
“陛下，您现在处于发情期。”言语未经修饰，罗严塔尔的理性已经滑落到悬崖边缘，心中的话语直白而出。  
  
抓住他手臂的那只手好像颤抖了一下。  
  
“谁允许你进来的，谁允许你打扰朕的休息？”莱因哈特似乎是要用平日里训斥属下的语气驱赶他，却没想过自己此时不稳的气息只会造成相反的效果。他强压着受Alpha信息素的影响后颤抖的冲动，将脸颊上的红晕埋在枕头之中。  
  
莱因哈特睁开了眼睛，苍蓝色的瞳孔中倒映着面前的深蓝披风，睡眠时湿润着眼球的液体，此时让那双眼睛中流转着近似温驯的微光。  
  
罗严塔尔必须听从他的命令，因为莱因哈特无法说出下一句保留他原本威严的话语了。丝绸的布料摩擦着他此时变得敏感的皮肤，更为私密的部位因为私自来访的客人的话语而湿润了。无力感随着此时弥漫在空气中的烈酒的浓郁气味逐渐加深，他不得不松开抓住来访者逾越之举的手掌，让自己的手臂垂落下来，和他一起陷入柔软的床铺。  
  
皇帝陛下松开了他的手，这是否就意味着默许或者说邀请呢？他的时间好像停止了，无数种念头闪过他的脑海，这其中也包括了这只得到了自由后仍然落在莱因哈特胸前的手的方向。  
  
他甚至可以趁着莱因哈特毫无防备的此时，利用Alpha的信息素压制他的反抗，轻而易举地，把几乎燃尽了银河的火焰掐灭在被称为纯白女神的伯伦希尔之中。太容易了，唾手可得，那就是邱梅尔男爵掌握着引爆按钮时所享受的感觉，这应当是那些庸俗而愚昧的人类所享受的感觉，但罗严塔尔的矜持不允许他心中萌生同样的感觉。  
  
他所想的，只不过是让金发的霸主脱离此时的险境，恢复为原本散发着光辉的模样，他接下来所要做的事情是为展现他的忠诚。  
  
向下向下，罗严塔尔的手放开了那条项链，进而贴上莱因哈特的胸膛，对那份火热来说似乎过于冰冷，近乎蜷缩在被褥中的身躯向后退了一些，似乎下意识地逃避着他的触碰。  
  
“你怎么……还不走。”白瓷般的脸上，眉头皱起，君主的声音比起之前减弱的几分，只剩下几缕细若游丝的火苗。  
  
莱因哈特的火焰仍未熄灭，攀着他的手臂穿过肩膀，点燃了一切。  
  
“唔……唔嗯。”  
  
罗严塔尔并未向平时那样，冷静地陈述着观点，迅速回答君主的提问，取而代之的是一个侵略性的吻，被称为帝国名花终结者的男人撬开了如今丧失血色的薄唇，舌尖毫无礼貌地抵开了齿背，闯进了发出敕令的喉前。就像采摘一朵最为华贵娇嫩的花，罗严塔尔想到，莱因哈特的成就是由无数的牺牲和鲜血铸就的，他们皆是他的刀刃。  
  
皇帝陛下，胜利是你的生命之素，在其他的充盈着这种香气的孤独长夜里，你是依靠着过去取得的那些胜利，来抚平身体越过理智的寻求他人抚慰的冲动的吗？  
  
他的手臂从莱因哈特的耳后穿过，冰冷的手指沿着脖子背后凹陷下去的部分向下探去，在即将触碰到标记的腺体部位时，被覆盖在他身体的阴影之下的莱因哈特突然挣扎起来。不知是从哪积攒了气力，他伸手要把罗严塔尔推开，尖锐的牙齿咬破了他入侵的舌尖，从伤口中沁出的血液也与正常的人类不同，这时候尝起来是甘甜的味道，或许这是他发誓效忠的君主的味道。  
  
罗严塔尔结束了这个吻，此时居高临下的是他，在比金发霸主更高的位置上俯视着青年人泛红的脸颊。莱因哈特大口呼吸着，似乎要平复被上一个吻夺取的气息。  
  
“够了，罗严塔尔卿。”明明处于决然的劣势，不论是身体和生命都受人掌控，莱因哈特仍然使用着他惯用的命令语气，仿佛这是他生来便不可改变的气度，“你是朕的功臣，朕不愿你在历史上留下恶名。”莱因哈特真是宽容的君主，他不仅没有呵斥臣下的无礼，还要保全他的名誉。  
  
罗严塔尔看着皇帝炙热的眼神，左边的蓝色眼中看到拒绝，右边的黑色眼中却是引诱。  
  
“陛下，如果不加以纾解，您的信息素将会充盈整个伯伦希尔。”他违抗了命令，手臂从帝王的脖颈之后离开，手背抚过柔顺的金发，将遮盖着莱因哈特身躯的被褥展开。那件睡袍着实单薄，他身体的形状在丝绸之下清晰可见，“届时若您的近卫迷失了心智……”  
  
罗严塔尔控制着自己的声音，压低了声调，凑近莱因哈特的耳边，“对您作出逾越之举，就像这样。”侧腰、小腹、大腿根部，隔着那层衣料，他的手掌描摹着莱因哈特身体的曲线，从臀部划过，包裹在掌心，“那该怎么办呢，臣下是在为您分忧。”  
  
“罗严塔尔！”，他眼中莱因哈特看他的眼神，比起嫌恶，可能更偏向于嗔怒。  
  
“陛下，”罗严塔尔回应着莱因哈特的呼唤，却像不解其意一样继续手上的动作，直到触碰到睡袍间浸润了体液的布料，将藏于股间的穴口张合的形状烙在手掌之中，“您这里已经湿透了。”他无意将这句话说出下流的语气，对莱因哈特而言却过分露骨了。  
  
他的身体是听从着自己言语的命令吗，罗严塔尔感到自己掌心传来的温度提升了几分。似乎是原本抑制本能的意志逐渐减弱的缘故，莱因哈特的身体发抖的幅度显得更为明显，从生殖腔内流淌而出的液体沿着他手指所在的区域逐渐晕开。  
  
“这和你没有关系……”持着权杖，将千万人的性命和整个宇宙掌握其中的手掌，此时按在罗严塔尔身着的军服之上，对方越来越快心跳声清晰可触。  
  
莱因哈特抓着他的衣领，试图撑起身来，把欺身而上的元帅赶下床去，却适得其反。他按在对方胸膛上的那只手被轻描淡写地抓住移开了，手指稍稍用力便在白皙的皮肤上留下泛红色的淤痕。罗严塔尔俯在他的上方，身体的阴影遮盖了金发的光芒，失去克制的Alpha信息素充盈了他的鼻腔，似乎是皮肤也会呼吸，他整个人都沉浸于烈酒的焦香之中，那几乎夺取了他所有存留的力气。  
  
“臣下被您任命为首席幕僚，为君主解除身体上的危机，”他亲吻着君主裸露在外的脖颈，沿着锁骨一路向下，解开睡袍间早已松松垮垮的系带，将这具仿佛出自雕塑家刀下的身体剥离出来，“自然也在职责之内。”罗严塔尔说着，指尖从小腹的细嫩皮肤中划下，抚摸着他的胯骨，一只手停留在不知什么时候挺立起的性器之上。  
  
上帝以严苛的审美标准塑造了这具过分优美的身体，罗严塔尔在视觉上所感受到的震撼，居然掩盖过了皇帝空套着一件睡袍入睡的事实。  
  
莱因哈特的挣扎僵住了，许久未经抚慰的性器，在受到陌生的温度包围的一瞬便脱离他理性的控制，向突如其来的快感昂扬起头，就像是期待着对方的触碰。那只手带着常年持枪而磨出的薄茧，包裹在他最为脆弱的部位，蹭着每一处细小的褶皱。  
  
“嗯，唔……”他咬着自己的舌头，不让它发出没骨气的呻吟，莱因哈特陷在床褥之中，全身上下受到“忠诚”的臣下的掌控，甚至连阴茎也被握在对方手中，被抚慰得兴奋起来，身体被迫随着对方放肆地动作摆动。把脆弱的部位保护起来，这是肉搏战的基本要领，他却早早失了阵地。然而这却不是最为糟糕的事情，引发这一切的元凶，不知廉耻地自己张合着渴望着什么进入的后穴，此时因为身体受到的抚慰而愈发饥渴。  
  
“陛下，您是忘记使用抑制剂了吗？”罗严塔尔欣赏着皇帝此时逐渐迷失的神情，以恰到好处的力度轻柔地套弄着对于Omega来说过于昂扬的性器，莱因哈特本身就是一件艺术品，连带着他身上的器官也是。  
  
莱因哈特下意识地摇头，他的心神几乎全部集中于受到过分刺激的性器和空虚着等待进入的后穴上，理性根本不足以回答罗严塔尔的问题。  
  
不仅是阴茎，他的前胸也受到了侵犯，罗严塔尔的声音从他的耳边远去，冰冷的嘴唇一路吻过自锁骨之下的皮肤，最后停在受冰冷空气的刺激而挺立起的乳头上，牙齿边缘轻轻压着那处的软肉，舌尖掠过乳尖顶端，把湿润而粘稠的感觉留在他的脑海。  
  
这个男人，以往也是用这样的技巧撩拨追随而来的女人，令她们心醉神迷的吗？  
  
“啊……”乳头突然受到吸吮的感觉，甚至比轻抚在阴茎上的手指更具刺激性，莱因哈特的身体就像突然通过了一道电流，不受抑制地发出声来。  
  
“走神是兵家大忌，皇帝陛下。”罗严塔尔用着训诫式的语气，牙齿施了力咬着他此时略显肿胀的乳头，按捏着阴茎的手掌也加重了力道，他突然加快了套弄的速度，让未经人事的性器被迫快速兴奋起来，连铃口处也沁出了前液。  
  
莱因哈特喘息着，苍冰色的眼睛蕴了水色，额前的发丝因细汗而贴在皮肤上，垫在身下的金发早已因身体扭动挣扎的动作完全散开了，骨节分明的手指牵扯着床单。他的身体跟随着本能，不但没有后退逃避，反而积极地迎合起罗严塔尔的“侍奉”来。  
  
“Mein Kaiser。”罗严塔尔以他低沉，充满磁性的嗓音，呼唤着身下之人的名字。他的确是整个银河帝国中把这样的称呼念得最为动听的人，因为听到他呼唤的莱茵哈特受到了极大的鼓舞，不受控制地挺起腰来，似乎是明示他的臣下，帮助他疏解临近终点的欲望。  
  
可罗严塔尔似没能理解君主的命令，原本温柔地抚慰着莱茵哈特的手指攀附至性器的顶端，小拇指勾过红润而泛着水光的表面，大拇指却按在不断溢出前液，仿佛泣着泪的铃口。  
  
“给我…放开……”原本抓着床单转移身体紧绷感觉的双手，此时向他自己的身下摸索而去，半途便被抓了现行。罗严塔尔从他的胸前抬起头来，用那双盛名已久的金银妖瞳注视着他。  
  
  
  
莱茵哈特熟悉这种眼神，他允许臣下直视，甚至平视着他进行谏言，只是大多数人仍然会因此露怯。被他视为半身的挚友吉尔菲艾斯望向他的眼神里满是亲切和信任，总是待在他身边的希尔德眼里带着刻意隐藏过的崇拜，他可以从米达麦亚的眼里见证最为纯粹的忠诚，可这位军人所视的不是莱茵哈特而是被称为皇帝的另一个身份；而奥贝斯坦的义眼之中，从来都见不到什么情绪。  
  
罗严塔尔……在对于臣下的信赖感之外，还有其他情感像螺旋纠结在一起。他单膝跪在地上，荧幕的微光映在梳理整齐的黑发之上。  
  
“你们也一样，如果具有打倒我的自信和觉悟，随时都可以向我挑战。”  
  
您说笑了——那时候罗严塔尔的声音有些生硬，黑色的右眼和蓝色的左眼略略转动了一下，他凝视着莱因哈特，好像穿过了这个人鲜亮美丽，夺人目光的皮囊，凝视着那个缺了一半后反而燃起更为盛大的火焰的灵魂。  
  


“不可以，节制欲望是君主的美德。”罗严塔尔平静地说着，语气如他平日的谏言一致。他左手拇指紧按住愈发湿润的前端，仿佛握持着女武神战舰的控制摇杆，一定要等待至完美的时机再拨开释放。  
  
是了，异色的瞳孔中潜藏着无法言说的欲望，野兽在丛林中发现了一颗璀璨的珠宝，它露出了獠牙想将其咬碎入腹，却不知最终粉碎毁灭的将是自己。  
  
莱因哈特注视着这双闻名帝国的妖瞳，视线却在下一个瞬间陷入黑暗，什么也看不清楚。还没来得及为突如其来的黑暗感到久违的恐惧，他便陷入另一个更为激烈的感受中。在关闭灯光的下一秒，陌生的手指进入了被冷落已久的后穴中，一寸寸挤开浸润了体液的软肉，不管不顾地朝着深处探去。  
  
剥夺了视觉之后身体变得更加敏感，几乎全部的神经都感受着私密之处为人展开的异常感，那是从未被如此使用过的甬道，背离了主人的意愿，以热情的姿态几近是吸吮着欢迎指节的逐步入侵。  
  
“唔……嗯……”前后两处性器都受到掌控，莱因哈特终于没能抑制住口中溢出的呻吟。在罗严塔尔听来，这无疑是表示默许的认同。  
  
他将另一根手指放置在穴口的边缘，轻轻安抚着周边细嫩的褶皱，探入其中的指节曲起，将Omega生来便适应于交媾的穴道逐渐撑开。  
  
“别急，夜晚还长。”罗严塔尔凑在他的耳边轻声说着，充盈着宇宙的是永恒的黑暗，那是不是意味着他口中的夜晚永远不会停息？在话音传至莱因哈特耳边时，后穴中一次挤入了另外两根手指，那激得他不禁弓起背来。已经被这样过分对待了，他的阴茎仍然保持着勃起的姿态，连直接受到侵犯的后穴无法缩紧去排斥对方的进入，难道说他的身体真的这般淫荡堕落，连Omega那近乎兽性的本能也抗拒不了？  
  
“放、放开，罗严塔尔……已经够了。”他明明说着抗拒的话语，却没有伸出自己未受束缚的手去阻止。  
  
大概是眼睛熟悉了黑暗，罗严塔尔居然看清了身下皇帝泛起潮红的脸颊，他睁着泛着水光的眼睛，艰难地念出违背身体感觉的话语。  
  
“已经晚了，陛下。”他眯起眼睛，用对方捉摸不透的眼神看过去，进入湿软甬道的手指朝着不同方向展开着，那里似乎是不满手指的宽度一般，蠕动着将带着薄茧的手指越含越深，“您的身体已经离不开了它了。”  
  
大概是尚未进行标记的缘故，罗严塔尔没有强调“我”的存在。  
  
他的手指在湿热的甬道中不断探索着，指甲划过稚嫩的肉壁，那使身下的人不禁吐露更多的呻吟，那明晰而清澈的声音，不同于莱因哈特布下命令时锐利的模样，反而是融在迷离的氛围中，稠而拉长了音调，又因其主人的耻感而压抑得断断续续。  
  
应当称赞罗严塔尔驰骋于帝国贵妇的社交场而习来的技巧么？仅是凭着间歇曲起，四处搔弄的手指，那处本就因发情期而分泌着淫液的后穴更发泛滥了，湿软的感觉就像要把入侵者融化其中一样。他分明已经找到最敏感的那一点了，却故意错开了不去触碰它，还有此时仍然堵在阴茎前端的另一只手，罗严塔尔几乎把莱因哈特的性感觉调动到了极致，却一点释放的机会也不给他。  
  
他是在等自己求饶吗？莱因哈特脑中所剩无几的理性，把由直觉所支配的想法告诉了他。  
  
那自然是毫无可能的事情，罗严塔尔明白这一点。莱因哈特向他所言，从来都是命令。  
  
罗严塔尔轻轻擦过穴肉中最为敏感的那一点，凝视着莱因哈特因此蹙起的眉头，然后毫无技巧性地把手指抽离出来，Omega发情期的甬道似乎不愿插入物的离去，紧缩着想把它们挽留下来。抽离而出的时候穴口发出“啵”的轻微声响，仿佛是在告诫莱因哈特他的身体究竟做出了什么样的选择。  
  
“Mein Kaiser，臣下谨听您的命令。”罗严塔尔撑起身来，几乎要离开莱因哈特的身体，除了那只折磨了莱因哈特太久的手，“您是选择让臣下放开手……”随着话语，那只手轻轻抬起做出要让被前液浸润的前端释放的样子，“还是渴望着更为彻底的进入？”再次堵上出口，罗严塔尔远远地看着他的皇帝，另一只手以慢动作解着军服的下裤。  
  
烈酒点上火焰，表面的液体首先沸腾起来，接下来火舌蔓延着席卷一切，再也无法抵抗。  
  
空虚感、渴求感在那一瞬间充盈了莱因哈特的脑海，那也包括他仍然得不到纾解的想要射精释放的感觉，这具身体分明受到了充足而细致的抚慰，却反而变得更为糟糕。这说明罗严塔尔并非一位忠诚的臣子，否则他应当更早、更及时地完成皇帝未说出口的命令，而不是牵引着对性事显然生涩的莱因哈特滑向更加不受控制的危险境地。  
  
浓烈的信息素充斥了莱因哈特的鼻腔，就像呛到了一样，他感到自己的呼吸到的空气变得稀薄，那种氛围让他变得难以自制。居然认真考虑起了罗严塔尔毫不讲理的问题。  
  
“朕……不会回答这么愚蠢的问题，”超越了本能的某种感觉趋势着莱因哈特，他那冰蓝色的眸子在蒙了一层水汽的眼眶中转动，从罗严塔尔与他同色的眼中一路扫下去，直到看见对方胯下因勃起而撑起的布料，于是视线便在那里徘徊不去。他咽下口腔中因失神而积攒的唾沫，喉结滚动仿佛是期待着什么，用惯用的那种语气发布他的命令。  
  
“——罗严塔尔。”  
  
他一字一句地组织着原本散乱的语言，唤出名字时视线上移重新对上那对金银妖瞳，这才察觉到那其中泛着一种名为沉静的激情。  
  
“命令你，进来。”他不愿意选择，所以直接给出了想要的答案。  
  
莱因哈特究竟在酣醉的神智中搜寻了多久，才找回了他平日卧在王座里发号施令的语调呢。  
  
“遵命，Mein Kaiser。”一如既往，正如平常，罗严塔尔从不拒绝皇帝的命令……不论那是什么，不论是否有说出口。  
  
金属制的拉链摩擦的音响，此时在他耳边听来显得太过缓慢，那种刺啦的声音仿佛划过他的神经末梢，调动着渴求的感官活跃起来。罗严塔尔看着敏感度随着时间的延长愈发增加的那具身体，不论是脸颊、后穴，还是捏在手中的几乎没有多少耻毛覆盖的性器，都随着情欲渲染出诱人的粉红色。  
  
白蔷薇的花香落在酒液中，酿出沁人心脾的味道。那说明莱因哈特的身体完全准备好了，罗严塔尔并不打算以细致到连他自己都惊讶于耐心之高的前戏去抢夺Omega本能的功劳。事实上他也无法再继续忍受下去了，有谁能够拒绝皇帝的要求，在那端丽的嘴唇以介于少年与青年之间的音色命令他进入的时候。  
  
硬得发烫的前端终于抵上了已经柔软到一戳就为其展开的后穴之上，湿润的穴肉自发地包裹而上，轻轻收缩着，仿佛是催促着他的性器早日插入其中，好解长久以来未曾满足的发情期所带来的饥渴。  
  
他那未经人事的甬道被因他而勃起的阴茎拓宽展开了，罗严塔尔以缓慢的速度推进着，感受着湿润而柔软的肉壁褶皱一点一点被碾平的感觉。即使已经有过手指充分的扩张，罗严塔尔的性器对第一次承受欢爱的后穴而言也过于硕大，莱因哈特似乎还是紧咬着自己的牙齿，只是溢出几句短小的残缺呻吟。  
  
只是推进了一半，这位任意妄为的皇帝陛下便忍受不了了。不知是那种来自身体内部最为敏感部位的挤压感过于强烈，还是终究感到了脆弱部位初次受到这样的拉伸时的痛苦，莱因哈特试图移动自己陷在床单中已经瘫软的身体，细嫩的皮肤在棉质的布料之上磨蹭着，反而让过于敏感的身体更兴奋了。  
  
罗严塔尔松开了那只压抑莱茵哈特欲望的手，抓起他分开陈列在床褥之上的长腿——指腹摩挲着踝骨之间敏感的皮肤，将它们高高牵起，然后就着这样的姿势全根没入。  
  
蛰伏已久的欲望终于找到了泄口，莱茵哈特却突然不愿在他的臣下面前进入不受控制的高潮。可他的身体终究违背了他的意愿，就像被后穴中突然深入的阴茎刺激到一般，那不听话的阴茎迅速吐出了积蓄已久的精液，没能进入他未来后妃的阴巢，反而是暴殄天物的散落在自己的小腹上，在肚脐处汇聚成一股白液，从腰侧缓缓流下。  
  
“啊啊啊啊——”后穴被填满和射精的双重快感占据了他的大脑，莱茵哈特终于抑制不住口中的呻吟，他那可说是热情的音调在空气中拉长，仿佛要穿过隔音的墙壁一般。  
  
穴道被全然撑开，秘密之处被完全侵入，肉壁与性器表面紧密相贴。在没有任何阻挡的地方，罗严塔尔进入了他的体内，仅仅是这样的认知就足够让他发疯，更何况对方还要恶意地抱起他的双腿，让阴茎长驱直入到更深更深的地方。太超过了，那几乎顶到了莱茵哈特的生殖腔，更深处的入口不知廉耻地为其张开，仿佛期待着对方的到来……期待着对方留下什么印记。  
  
“小声一点，别让您的近侍发现什么异样。”罗严塔尔仍然抱起他的双腿不肯放下，让莱茵哈特继续维持着这个双腿大张，任人宰割的姿势。他缓缓抽动起埋入后穴之中的性器，感受肉壁为其展开的灼灼快意来，“臣下进来时并未上锁，如果此时此刻的陛下被人撞见……恐怕不得不背上滥杀无辜的恶名。”  
  
话虽如此，若真有不识好歹堂堂闯入的莽汉，在他眼里也绝对谈不上无辜。再怎么说，自己也是参与过无数因情而起的决斗的男人哪。为了这束银河中最为娇嫩、高贵而不可染指的熊熊火焰，就是成为其烈焰的燃料，大抵也是心甘情愿，毫无怨言的。  
  
罗严塔尔是个骗子，依照他的性格，决然不会留下他人可趁的间隙。莱茵哈特自然清楚这一点，但还是因为他的威胁而颤抖起来，紧咬着下唇不愿再溢出言语。  
  
明明已经接近极限了，罗严塔尔仍然控制着交合的力道，他缓缓地将阴茎抽离出来，让刚被拓宽的穴道闭合起来，趁其尚未恢复原状的时候再次挺入，几乎要碾平每一处皱褶。把莱茵哈特所有承受快感的感官全部调动起来，甚至在罗严塔尔擦过敏感点时接近过载。不仅如此，他在挺入之时还要特意抬高莱茵哈特的双腿，让这具一时间承受了过多欢爱的躯体离开它所依靠的温床，莱茵哈特不得不再一次抓紧浸透了汗水的床单，这才堪堪不至于全身全心皆被罗严塔尔牵动。  
  
后穴受到生平第一次的入侵，攀附着脊柱而上的却是满足的快感，那种本能似的感受让他不禁仰头，卷曲的金发就此扫过他裸露在外的脖颈，以及此时仍然躺在他赤裸的胸膛上那枚吊坠。  
  
准确来说，未着寸缕的身上，也仅仅剩下这枚精巧的造物了，还好它还留存在莱茵哈特的心口，保存着他的意志，不至于彻底沉沦于肉欲之中。  
  
“快，快一点……”莱茵哈特的声音仿佛飘在空中，不知他是终于不堪于罗严塔尔的慢攻，还是只是催促着快些结束，但他一定未曾想过说出这样邀请话语的后果。  
  
罗严塔尔虽未出言回应，但似乎是领命了。他放下莱茵哈特由于无处着力而微微发抖的双腿，指腹间的薄茧勾勒出他腿间的轮廓。从脚踝到胫骨，勾过大腿内侧的肌肤，双手环过腰腹时，大概是触碰到了他的敏感带，莱因哈特发出了轻微的嘶声，虽然已经锁在齿间，但脸上的神情还是出卖了他。  
  
“陛下要求快一点的话，不是有个更为简单的办法吗？”罗严塔尔丝毫没有声音为隔墙之耳所听的顾虑，用平常的语气提示着他的皇帝。他的手终于抚上莱因哈特那漂亮的锁骨，覆盖过去后抓住了他的肩膀，这时候他们离得太近了，以至于深入后穴的性器陷得更深。他看着莱因哈特脸上茫然无措的表情，在他被自己的牙齿咬过而红得艳丽的唇上落下轻轻一吻，仿佛是安抚着他，为了接下来更为过分的事情。  
  
“夹紧一点。”伴随着这句形似命令的话语，罗严塔尔将莱因哈特的身体翻转了过来，大概是被折腾过头了，那处的穴肉居然真的听了他的命令，在肉棒跟随着旋转的身体碾过每一个边缘的时候仍然紧紧含住了它。  
  
“你……啊，唔嗯……要做什么！？”这是莱因哈特从未想象过的姿态，他被迫将脆弱的后背展现在逆臣面前，连脊骨处凹下的部分也清晰可见，黑暗中或许并不分明，但他还是察觉到了对方注视过来的眼神，像炽热的烛火，如蜡般滴落在皮肤之上，烫得发疼。他的下颚抵在枕头上，彻彻底底陷入了不见五指的无知境地。  
  
金属制的吊坠压在他的胸膛与床褥之间，硌得生疼，他却不愿把它移开。  
  
更糟糕的地方在后面，他的腿被罗严塔尔强迫着折起，摆成跪坐的姿势，被深入的阴茎顶弄着，甚至不得不抬起自己的臀部相迎。这样的动作本是莱因哈特无法忍受的折辱，他的身体却从中体会到了别样的快感，还没等他作出挣扎的动作，罗严塔尔便用自己的体重将他锁在身下，动弹不得。  
  
“陛下想从发情的处境之中脱身，最简单的方法……”他的声音从后方逐渐靠近，直到停在后颈的肤下隐藏的腺体之上，“就是容许臣下的标记。”罗严塔尔似乎并不打算征得对方的同意，说话时他的信息素扑打在腺体之上，这是猎人捕获猎物的准备工作，莱因哈特已经逐渐习惯而不再排斥他的信息素了。他张口，将牙齿扣上腺体的部位，稍稍发力便可咬下去，完成Alpha与Omega之间最为完美契合的标记。  
  
这样做对吗？在此之后皇帝会下令将自己处死吗，或许他会选择流放。毕竟若被标记的Omega还牵挂着死者，即便那不是爱而是仇恨，亦或者更为复杂的感情，这份标记将永永远远地折磨着他，因为杀死他的那一刻将永远烙印在莱因哈特的心中。  
  
想到莱因哈特为此挣扎难耐的模样，罗严塔尔并不感到痛苦。甚至有一种异常激愤的感觉，顺着罗严塔尔的脊椎窜流而上，然后有种战栗感随之而生。  
  
“不要，不要，不要……停下，罗严塔尔！”尽管整个身体被他压在身下，莱因哈特还是发起狠来，他整个身体颤抖着挣扎着，非要阻止罗严塔尔犯上的行为不可。金色的发丝随着主人的剧烈动作而波动，如果壁灯尚未关闭此时应当流淌着明亮的流光，罗严塔尔眼中似乎是浮现了皇帝轻轻撩起金色额发的模样，于是他也将手掌盖了上去，把摇动的头颅按在原地，让抗拒的话语融在枕头之中减弱音量而丧失效力。那并不能制止皇帝的反抗，明明什么也看不清楚，他还是向后蹬起腿来想要击退这个得寸进尺的进犯者。  
  
“听话，不会痛的。”罗严塔尔用自己的腿压制住了莱茵哈特的反抗，这样的动作牵动了深入莱茵哈特体内的性器。不知是要奖励他的反抗还是为不听话的行径作出惩罚，罗严塔尔狠力插了进去，对着被他一直放置着的敏感点进行猛烈的撞击，突然激烈起来的冲撞动作让莱茵哈特猝不及防地呻吟出声，盖过了他原本抗拒的话语，一同捂在棉布之间化作支支吾吾的低吟。他这饱尝了欢爱之滋的身体已经食髓知味了，居然不知廉耻地迎合起入侵者，发热发软的穴肉异常兴奋地吸吮着它。  
  
那濒临绝顶的快感几乎要把莱茵哈特拖拽入无理智的深渊，成为一具为身上人的进犯而欢欣鼓舞的人偶。可颈背上突如其来的痛感还是唤醒了他，尖锐的犬齿虽已扎透了皮肤表面，却似乎并不急于彻底咬下。倘若他真的失了神智，恐怕要赞叹罗严塔尔惊人的忍耐力来，转念回到此时因腺体受到威胁而惊觉起来的几丝理智中时，莱茵哈特终于意识到，这个男人不过是在享受彻底占有之前的躁动感。  
  
不，他害怕的并非是来自于罗严塔尔的标记，他所抗拒乃至恐惧的，是另外一件事情。  
  
  
吉尔菲艾斯标记过他！  
  
  
伴随着舌尖传来的淡淡血腥味而来的，并非是冬日蔷薇的馨香，而是另一种花香。清淡，清甜，像夏日的露水一般，在烈日的暴晒之下仍旧显得甘澈冰凉，那是标记过莱茵哈特的人留下的信息素，受到皇帝蓬勃生命力的滋养，时至今日也尚未散去。  
  
他早该意识到这一点的，一个未被标记的Omega要如何游走于汇聚了帝国最为雄壮的Alpha们的军队，甚至行走在众将的最前端？当他们在军事会议上剑拔虏张，Alpha的信息素简直要充盈整个空间，那会让任何一个未受标记的Omega即刻陷入发情的窘境，不论是否提前打过抑制剂。  
  
而莱茵哈特总是一副大权在握，游刃有余的样子，他们也从未怀疑过这位被贵族戏称为“金发小子”的威严。  
  
吉尔菲艾斯总是跟在他的身后，他比皇帝生得高大，鲜艳的红发也足够引人注目，却总是隐藏着自己的力量，甘居莱茵哈特之下。那并非是他没有野心，而是因为他的目光仅仅汇聚在莱茵哈特身上。  
  
甚至在那个惊雷不息的暴风雨夜里，由柔和的曲线勾勒出的红发友人，仍然站在莱茵哈特的身后。  
  
因为挚友的离世而失了魂魄一般的金色的身影，流淌在他身上的时间仿佛停止一般，低垂着原本高傲的头颅，目视着周遭明明亮着灯光却仍旧黯淡无边的世界。莱茵哈特一个人坐在失去了生命的躯壳身边，紧闭了房门不允许任何人的探视。  
  
那个画面从罗严塔尔的脑中闪过，接着他毫不犹豫地咬了下去。齿尖划开皮肉，刺入柔嫩的腺体之中，穿过了覆盖在表面的来自守护者的信息素，将隐藏其中的那朵单层花瓣的冬蔷薇翻出来，撕烂咀嚼，将破碎的花瓣浸泡在一点即燃的烈酒中，从此即便分离也无法恢复原状。  
  
在这场不知是滑稽戏还是悲剧的幕布之下，他究竟扮演的是哪一个角色呢？是半推半就着顺从自己命运嫁给富商，接下来又受到年轻肉体引诱的贵妇人；还是瞪视着妻子所生的异瞳的怪物，在爱与恨与嫉妒之间挣扎的丈夫……还是那个侵入了高高在上的夫人仍然娇嫩的身体的，诱骗着她生下自己的骨肉，在心中嫌恶着先前那名占有者的情人？  
  
刀尖映着寒光，以最为锋利的刀刃正对着自己那只证明所有流言的黑色眼睛，漆黑而深，几乎透不过光来，他的右眼在此时隐隐发痛，不知是神经传导出了错误还是痛在心中。  
  
“不可饶恕……奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔，你知道你做了什么吗？你怎么敢，你怎么……唔……”你怎么敢从朕这里夺走吉尔菲艾斯最后留下的痕迹？他的话还未出口，便被后穴中突然发胀成结的挤压感拦腰折断了，罗严塔尔仍然紧紧压制着他的身体，让他不得不接受这一切，接受所有发生在他身上无可挽回的现实。  
  
那时并非是如此这般痛彻入骨。  
  
伴随他成长，跟在他身边陪他度过每一道难关的友人，轻轻啄吻着他的后颈，把这具因初次分化而颤抖着进入发情期的身体拥入怀抱，用自己的体温来温暖他。似乎是把他当做了美术馆中用层层玻璃封住的易碎雕塑品，吉尔菲艾斯用极其轻微的力道控制着他的牙齿，浅浅咬下，仿佛他们所经历的是某种盛大而庄重的仪式。这段记忆被他珍藏在心中最为隐秘的角落，只有在紧握包裹着红色发丝的吊坠也无法排解思念之情时，才会翻涌上脑海中再次体会。  
  
可是被剥离出去了。硌在胸膛之前的金属吊坠如果就此破碎又如何呢，让碎片尖锐的棱角扎进他的胸膛，看看这颗被囚禁于此的心脏究竟作何感想。  
  
莱因哈特想用最恶毒的语句来诅咒罗严塔尔，却不想学那些贵族失去特权的丑陋姿态；他可以随意寻一个理由处死罗严塔尔，但拿什么来重现吉尔菲艾斯留下的印迹，要用什么样的手段才能迫使时间倒流，要怎样做才能阻止这一切，阻止此时此刻逐步注入他腺体中的信息素，还有深入他后穴中逐步成结的Alpha的性器？  
  
“Mein Kaiser。”罗严塔尔低声念着，融合着两人信息素的鲜血从咬下的伤痕中滴落下来，即使要覆盖另一个人的标记，他未免也咬得过深了。他松开牙齿，舔舐着被他咬出的伤口，混杂着甘甜、咸腥、苦涩的血气缠绕着他的舌背，让整个味蕾都变得雀跃。  
  
“请您务必记住现在的感觉，”伴随着低低的喘息，罗严塔尔继续说着，气息环绕着受伤的腺体，重音落在“现在”一词上，“您感到安全，”因为成结后他的阴茎将整个甬道全部占领，不可能在释放之前离开，虽然自出生开始罗严塔尔从未感受过安全；“快乐，”念出下一个词语，性器在生殖腔前辗转研磨，逼着莱因哈特不住地喘息出声；“自由。”宣誓效忠之时，罗严塔尔便已经献出了余后半生的自由。为了证实他的发言，他移开压制着金发帝王的所有钳制，抵开之前便撞得逐渐张开的生殖腔口，将自己的精液尽数注入其中，似乎毫不在意那会引发怎样难以挽回的后果。  
  
那分明是这具可恨的受本能与兽性支配的身体渴求已久的浊液。填满了生殖腔，从交合的穴口溢出而顺着大腿内侧流下的白液，分明已经让他所有感官受欲望的牵引而飘离至空中了，可这颗热情泵动的心脏，怎么像是往无尽的深渊落去似的，越来越沉，以至于要脱离身体了呢？  
  
莱因哈特无法阻止这种坠落的感觉，他的身体早就在无谓的反抗中耗尽了力气，手臂与双腿都无力地陈列于洁白的床单之上，就像一具转尽了发条的人偶。  
  
“你将付出你所无法想象的代价。”莱茵哈特的嗓音早已嘶哑，此时的话语听来就像喃喃。  
  
“听凭发落，我的皇帝。”

让小段子完成HE：

  
  
Mein Kaiser。

  
那天之后，罗严塔尔在军部会议时以与那时同样的语气呼唤莱因哈特时，他感到一股寒颤从头到脚跌落下来，甚至股间都不给面子的湿润了几分。

  
军官俱乐部今天的话题：为什么开会的时候皇帝脸红了，难道说帝国终于将有一名皇妃？

  
米达麦亚发现罗严塔尔今天难得只喝闷酒不谈人生，当他坐在一旁准备问挚友关于皇帝的看法时，在他肩上瞧见了一根金发。那根发丝与以往不同，即使在吧台间昏暗的灯光下，仍然耀眼炫目，仿佛自己也会发光。

  
那一定是一位声名显赫，地位高贵的夫人，米达麦亚想到。  



End file.
